Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mower which comprises a mowing group equipped with cutting elements and extending crosswise to the direction of work; two counter-rotating processing rollers, whose axes of rotation extend at least approximately parallel to one another, so as to cause the flow of cut product to pass between the processing rollers, each processing roller comprising a drive shaft; a device for guiding the processing rollers making it possible for the processing rollers to adjust to the thickness of the flow of product to be processed; drive elements that are used to drive the first of the processing rollers; and transmission elements, that can comprise some of the drive elements, and that transmit the rotation movement from the first processing roller to the second processing roller, regardless of the spacing of the processing rollers allowed by the guide device during work.